


And Darling…

by pancake2



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 100 percent pure saccharine, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Husbands, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, just complete and utter soft silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake2/pseuds/pancake2
Summary: Some of Yuuri’s favorite moments with Victor are the littlest ones; soft, tender moments tucked into the night, just tiny blips that fill him through with joy.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	And Darling…

**Author's Note:**

> the tiniest little bit of fluff I’ve written in a while! just wanted a tiny bit of these two being the absolute Softest Husbands
> 
> title comes from the [song of the same name by Tegan and Sara](https://youtu.be/DOIazDtVtvY)! (song itself doesn’t really fit but that title was too good to pass up so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)
> 
> enjoy!

Some of Yuuri’s favorite moments with Victor are the littlest ones; soft, tender moments tucked into the night, just tiny blips that fill him through with joy. Tonight is easily becoming one of those.

It’s quite late, and they’re cuddling in their bed, curved in toward one another, with every possible limb entangled. They really should probably be getting to sleep soon, but playing gently with each other’s hair seems more pertinent at the moment. There’s quiet music on — something soothing and instrumental that was meant to lull them to sleep — but it’s just become a lovely backdrop for their tender affections.

“Mmm, darling,” Yuuri hums, nosing at Victor’s neck, in that soft spot where it meets his shoulder.

“Yes, love?” Victor asks in response, like he thinks Yuuri means to say more.

Yuuri just shakes he head with a smile, though. “Nothing. Just wanted to call you that.”

He feels Victor’s grin bloom where his mouth rests atop his head, and then he shivers as Victor’s breath tickles when he speaks, “Call me _what_?” It’s a tease, his voice on the very edge of laughter, and it sends the happiest little jolt through Yuuri’s body.

Yuuri giggles for a moment, his joy manifested and bubbling right out of his mouth. “ _Darling_ ,” he breathes out dramatically, holding in his laughter only long enough to speak, and to press a kiss against Victor’s jaw. He can’t even pull away before his smile is returning and the happy little sounds are escaping his lips once more.

There’s a delighted sort of _squeak_ that comes from Victor then, not a dignified sound at all, but one that Yuuri simply _adores_. It’s hard to see in the low light, but he is surely blushing across his nose, in that beautiful way Yuuri can never get enough of; the soft, rosy hue spilling over his pale skin, lighting up his face. He’s absolutely gorgeous, Yuuri thinks. _Knows_.

Victor is quickly joining in on Yuuri’s laughter, absolutely vibrating with it, and then he pulls Yuuri impossibly closer, squeezes him so tightly, like it might just make their bodies become one. It is _exquisite_. 

Still giggling, Yuuri does his best to place more kisses upon Victor’s face, moving from his jaw to his chin and then finally up to his lips, until they fall into the messiest, loveliest bout of kisses. There’s no hint of rhythm, and their laughter keeps pulling them apart, causing their teeth to click, and their breaths to mingle, and it’s the absolute silliest Yuuri has ever felt. He _loves_ it. 

Loves _him_ ; Victor. His husband, his love, his darling.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come say hi if you want on [tumblr](https://opalescentlesbiian.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/opallesbiian)! <3


End file.
